Pause For Effect
by Shyro Foxfeather
Summary: [Teen Titans] A collection of snippets and drabbles. Anything from Fluff to Humor to Romance to Drama. Bwah!
1. Herbal Tea ::Fluff::

Pause For Effect

Herbal Tea

Genre: Fluffy

By Shyro Foxfeather

……

A soft whistling announced that the water had reached the perfect temperature for a steamy cup of Tea on a rainy April night. With a fluttering cobalt cloak adorned upon her shoulders, Raven swept up the teakettle—halting the mild whistle—and poured a good amount into her small black coffee mug.

She padded across the linoleum and flicked open a cabinet. As a hand reached for her box of herbal tea it froze. Only the nearly empty cupboard greeted her and she hesitated after slowly shutting it as to not disturb anyone who actually slept at 1:37am.

Pausing, her aura rose in irritation, discontent with the fact that she could not enjoy her favorite drink. It was a calming brew, herbs that guaranteed to sooth a tired soul and qualm any aching worries. Without it… Raven shook her head. It seemed useless to be so melancholy over something so trivial.

Despite Raven's constant suppression of all emotions she still felt them. Timid would shriek at her as a villain leapt her way, Rage would boil in her veins at an insult or a meaningless jeer, Brave would toss her into battle and essentially danger without warning, and Happiness would flood her thought process with murmured compliments and cheers of joy. Her emotions existed and thrived within her and as much as she denied it they were there.

Herbal tea. It was more soothing than just the herbs that were grinding and placed into the small cloth-like packet. It was normal, it was unchanged, and it was soothing because it meant that they'd be all right.

A light flickered on and Raven jumped as a puzzled Beast Boy looked at her with a cocked head. "Why are you still up?" He asked.

Raven composed herself quickly and replied, "I was about to drink some tea."

Beast Boy walked over to the fridge and as he ducked down and scrounged for food. He chuckled and said, "I told you earlier today that we were out. I thought you knew."

She stared unwavering at his form and vaguely remembered him coming up to her to say something. Many times that night. The first twenty or so times he approached her, she listened to him babble about a new cheat code or a gadget Cyborg made and so on. Then, like anyone would do, she tuned him out. "Oh."

He snickered as he came forth from the fridge with a packet of Udon in hand. He then noticed the still steaming cup of water sitting on the counter, abandoned. "Er… Maybe you could drink some hot chocolate instead?" He asked her as he snatched a pot and filled it with water to cook his meal. "I'm going to have some."

'A hot drink is a hot drink I suppose. Even if it does taste like melted plastic.' She thought to herself and nodded in his direction. Then, noticing that his back was to her, she answered with a short, "Sure."

He grinned idiotically at his small victory and opened another cabinet (this one mostly containing Ramen and Glazed Donuts) and plucked a box of hot chocolate from its shelf. He poured some into hers, grabbed a butter knife, stirred, added a small amount of milk (with her consent of course), and handed it to her while getting himself a cup and water from the quite full teakettle before repeating the process (minus the milk of course).

She now looked down at the murky cup or dark liquid and reluctantly took a sip. It was sweet with a rich chocolate taste and a subtle amount of underlying flavors that created the unique taste. It was obviously not a regular brand name type.

Beast Boy grabbed his bowl of Udon noodles, his cup of hot chocolate, and made his way to the maple golden colored dining tables and slid onto the cushiony long booth.

A fleeting glance was sent her direction and she sighed and walked over to the table. She slid in beside him—not really all that close together—and sipped the warm drink.

A long and somewhat peaceful silence filled the air and neither one wanted to break it.

Inside her Raven felt her riled emotions calm and now knew that those odd commercials and sitcoms about girls liking chocolate was right for a reason. Happy would've hugged Beast Boy with unbridled joy. Bravery would have congratulated him on finding such a nice drink and asked him where he had gotten it. Even Timid would have at least gave a small shy smile in his direction…

And yet Raven did none of this, for she was content with the calmed air and the occasional noise of a sip of a drink or a quiet slurp of noodles.

And it was nice sitting there. Peaceful, contented, and calm. Beast Boy, weary with a need of sleep, was more subdued and even he was aware of the serene and relaxed feeling and was in no hurry to interrupt it.

And they enjoyed each other's company, for they were friends and it was nice to know that to be true.

…Owari…

…

Disclaimer: Teen Titans does not belong to me and I won't own them ever. You may not realize this now but somewhere, someone does own them or has taken a part in their creation and is beaming with pride at how they've created something so loved by the fans.

Heh heh. New disclaimer. :Grins:

This was sweet. I liked writing it. This is going to be a collaboration of one-shots that will somehow string together to form a nice little series. They will probably consist of sweet ones like this, humor (for it is my forte), maybe romance (_maybe_), and angst once in a while. This one will just be 'Fluff'.

This isn't really a BB/R one-shot and yet at the same time it is. It depends on what _you _think it is and not me because, honestly, I have no say in the matter. For people who don't essentially care for BB/R it can be just a friendship fic and for those who are hardcore BB/R shippers this can be a waffy little fic for them. It's cool either way.

I had a mocha. I thought about making the hot chocolate a mocha and decided not to. Maybe I'll write one like that but not yet.

Oh, and also, Udon is a Japanese noodle thing kind of like Ramen. I had it once, didn't like it, and never ate it again, sadly enough. I think it might be tofu, I have to check, but I seriously doubt that. Also, I'm pretty sure there isn't anything that was once alive or something in it, however, I could be wrong. Let's just assume I'm not, okay?


	2. The Fridge Is Not Your Friend ::Humor::

Pause For Effect

The Fridge Isn't Your Friend

Genre: Humor

By Shyro Foxfeather

Dedicated to Julia Poprocks and Goover. Julia for being my number one stalker…um…reviewer…Uh… Go her! Long reviews rock! Wheeeee…Stalkers are awesome… Go her! Woo::Grins:

And to Goover for telling me about the pork chop. Confused? You'll get it soon. True story 'cept it was her dad who found it…

……

It would have been a lovely day for a picnic…

Of course it rained so there went that plan. However, Starfire insisted that they needn't be _outdoors _to have a picnic and much to the protests of the others that _yes_,_ you did_, they were now packing a picnic basket to have a nice, quaint little picnic. In the spare garage.

Cyborg was bringing down the basket as the others set up the garage. It wasn't marred by oil stains and wasn't all that dirty at all. They opened the garage door and let the rain cascade beyond their limited view. The garage was set up on a sloped side of the tower—but than again, which side _didn't _slope? —so the rain fell in waves that never touched their concrete dining area.

Raven opted to use her Japanese style table that she had bought and kept in her room. It was short and forced the diners to sit on the ground, which was good for a picnic. A warm blanket that was attached to it stretched off the table and just barely fell to the ground. Underneath the kotatsu was a heater that was like a Japanese furnace and was to keep their legs warm.

Starfire grinned a tossed a red and white-checkered table clothe over it with glee. They crowded around it; Robin on one side, Starfire on another, Beast Boy and Raven on one side together because there wasn't enough room if Cyborg was to sit there and as the half-machine man had shouted down to them from the stairs as he entered 'they're both skinny _and _short'. That didn't go over well with either of them. (AN: If you're confused, think about it. It's a four-sided table.)

So now they sat at the table and Cyborg handed to each his—or her—own meal as everyone thanked him for doing so.

"Purple moving Jell-O stuff for Starfire." He didn't make that, he just found it in the fridge, figured she'd like it, and brought it for her. By the look on her face he was right.

"A thermos of herbal tea for Raven and a green leaf salad to go with it." He said handing her the food. "Another thermos—this one to Beast Boy—with hot chocolate and a bowl of tofu squares." They obviously weren't taking the picnic as seriously as one would think.

"A sub sandwich for Robin and his unneeded diet soda. Man, you don't need diet." Cyborg exclaimed. "And for me-," He smiled and pulled out a plate. "Pork chops and my own _non-diet _soda."

Robin blinked. "Did we buy pork chops?" He asked.

Beast Boy blanched and Raven shook her head. Starfire was too immersed with eating her meal to notice anything.

"Hey, Cyborg, let me see that." Robin insisted. Cyborg blinked and handed Rob the plate. The Boy Wonder frowned, his brow furrowing, and turned to Cyborg. "This… is not a pork chop." He stated solemnly.

"Oh…kay." The mecha man said a little fearful of what Robin would say next.

"It's a piece of chicken and it's not even rotting. It's leftovers from last night's dinner!" Robin exclaimed, tossing the plate back to him. Cyborg looked sheepish and began eating his chicken.

Beast Boy groaned, "Dude that's sick. You made me lose my appetite talking about all that meat!"

"At least it wasn't rotting chicken. That'd be gross." Cyborg grinned outwardly.

Beast Boy turned green…-er, and quickly had to excuse himself from the table. They watched the changeling run hurriedly out into the rain and Starfire let out an oblivious cheer, "I love picnics! May we have another tomorrow?"

…Owari…

…

Disclaimer: Shape shifting lemon-flavored water will suck the soul from the sharpie pens if their plan of box domination does not get seen through. I mean um… er… I don't own anything! I swear!

Disclaimers are fun…

Need food. :Holds up sign reading 'Will type for food.' On it. People pass by and a random person drops a quarter in.: Woohoo! A quarter! Yes! Now I can eat a…um…gumball? Crap.

:Holds sign up again.: Feed the author people! She can't live on herbal tea like Raven can!

The Kotatsu is what I believe the table to be called, however, I may have gotten the name wrong. For all I know right now I could have said it was a Japanese sword or kimono. Ugh.

And the series grows longer. This is up because I just wanted to write about the pork chop. Heh. I know, it's short. Sorry. :Sheepish grin:


	3. Food Disagreements ::Humor::

Pause For Effect

Food Disagreements

Genre: Explosive/Humor

By Shyro Foxfeather

Dedicated to Julia Poprocks. My only reviewer for this series thus far, go her! I mean stay… um…yeah whatever. (As far as I know…Heh. There's more now, though.)

……

It was a late Friday night. Villains had been vanquished, chores had been done (or not), and everyone was resting in the living room watching a sitcom, save for Raven. The aforementioned girl walked out of the kitchen after having taken inventory over their food supply. "Okay." She said solemnly. "What does everyone want to eat?" She asked them. It was her turn to cook after all and although she wasn't a master chef she beat out most of the other Titans' cooking by far.

The others looked at one another before turning to Raven and blurting out their answer.

"Tofu!" Beast Boy cheered.

"Hamburgers!" Cyborg added.

"Sushi." Robin suggested.

"Pickled feet of pigs!" Which was of course Starfire.

Stare.

"What? Did I say something incorrect?"

Raven arched one fine eyebrow. "I am only making one thing." She hissed at them.

Robin shrugged. "We don't need Sushi and we can cross out the pig's feet."

"Then that must leave-," Starfire began.

"Tofu!" demanded Beast Boy. "I refuse to eat any of that disgusting meat!"

"Hamburgers!" Cyborg demanded back as he too tried to convince Raven. "C'mon Rae, we need protein! Tofu doesn't have any of that in it!"

They bombarded her with their demands as they futilely tried to convince that their argument point was the best choice.

Robin and Starfire sweat dropped as Raven stared blankly at the two who had begun to yell at each other rather than at her.

Starfire even managed to understand the idiocy behind this fight and couldn't help but giggle quietly… That is, until she saw Raven's eyes gleaming with a brilliant white radiance as small tentacle-like tendrils of black magic swirled around the fringe of her cloak.

Starfire and Robin watched as a steaming mad Raven finally reached her boiling point. "It's useless to argue over something so stupid." She hissed heatedly as it was obvious she was attempting to regain her calm demeanor. "Get over you stupid bickering and pick something. I don't want to wait half an hour for you two morons to debate over something so useless."

Cyborg and Beast Boy blinked simultaneously, looked at each other, looked back to Raven, and finally back to each other to resume their never-ending Tofu/Meat quarrel.

The anger mark that had taken on residence on Raven's uncloaked head grew and the tendrils of shadowy energy reappeared quite quickly and that's when things got messy.

The first sign that something was amiss was the loud bang of a cabinet door. It was flung open, sending bits of cereal and granola everywhere, and smoke drifted out sluggishly. The all the other cabinets, accompanied by the drawers, flung open sending crumbs of food and fast moving silverware everywhere.

Four confused and shocked stares bored into Raven's now cloaked exterior. She gave them a 'What?' look and they promptly looked off in different directions. Beast Boy had even begun whistling.

Robin meekly held up a finger. "Maybe we'll just order out, okay?"

The others nodded, however, realized quickly that Robin had not specified what manner of food they were to get and grimaced as the yells of 'Chinese food!' and 'No way man, pizza!' rang through the air like a death toll.

…Owari…

…

Disclaimer: Shape shifting lemon-flavored water will suck the soul from the sharpie pens if their plan of box domination does not get seen through. I mean um… er… I don't own anything! I swear!

You could, if you wanted, imagine that this takes place during 'Demonic Vices'. I never said what color her cloak was after all. Although, you would have to ignore the fact that Raven has her powers…

I need sleep. I spent the night at my best friend Goover's house and I stayed up all night since I was pretty hopped up on sugar. Arkra and Goover crashed at about 4:30am. Heh. So out of boredom I spent all night uploading pictures and stuff on DA. Oh, I have an account there with pictures of us, pictures I drew, and some Teen Titans fan art too. It's www. pyrosongwolf. deviantart. com so all you have to do is take away the spaces. If that doesn't work then just go to my Bio and it'll be my webpage. I really need to learn how to user prismamarkers right. My coloring job sucks!

Oyasumi minna-san! ((Good night everyone!) All though technically it'll be morning when I post. Heh. However, now I'm going to bed. :Yawns Tiredly:)


	4. Wood Pellet Stove ::Humor::

Pause For Effect

Wood Pellet Stove

Genre: Humor

By Shyro Foxfeather

Dedicated to me because my room is cold. :Shivers:

……

The wind and rain poured down upon the Titan's not so humble abode. The maelstrom had no obstacles at the height of the top floor after all. The five superheroes resided in the living room as the windows were splattered with rain, sleet, and the occasional leaf or poor misguided bird. Then Beast Boy, feeling sorry for it, would fly out into the torrent of water and take it into his room to heal. He currently had five birds in there. Raven warned him that keeping the injured hawk in there was a bad idea but did he listen. No.

Anyway, the group had been lassoed into playing 'Twister: The Game Of Bountiful Colors' by Starfire. Raven refused to play unless she got to be the spinner. There was no way she wanted to end up in some uncomfortable position underneath or on top of someone. And that right there was practically stated in the rulebook to happen.

Robin, who was very bendy, was still in the game. With Starfire?

No.

With Beast Boy! Cyborg had fallen early due to his unbendy-ness and had sadly taken Star down with him. Luckily, no one was hurt. Much.

"Right hand red." Raven stated stoically as she had spun the little arrow. She disliked the square board somewhat seeing as the bright, cheery colors hurt her eyes.

Robin grinned and reached his hand over underneath Beast Boy's left leg, which was also on red. Beast Boy felt a light sensation hit his foot and yelped as he realized Robin was tickling him. "YOU CHEATEEEEEEEER!" He hollered as his foot gave way and fell directly on the amoral leader.

Starfire cheered, clapping her hands vigorously and jumping up and down in glee. What? I would, too. It was funny.

Cyborg snickered and took a quick picture with his digital camera as the groaning changeling lay across the swirly-eyed Robin. And no it wasn't in a weird perverted way.

Raven paused a second as everyone was distracted by the game. She silently rose from the couch and walked over to the thermometer on the wall. It read a chilly 65 degrees. Raven pondered a moment as to where the thermostat would be before turning to Cyborg.

"Cyborg?" She said just loud enough to be heard

Cyborg turned. "What's up?" He asked walking toward her.

"This place is freezing. Where's the heat control box?"

"Uh…" Cyborg faltered. "We kinda… don't have one."

"…Why?" Raven deadpanned.

Cyborg sweat dropped and placed a nervous hand behind his head. "Well, this place is normally very warm in the summer and we were so busy with the T-car and all. Well, in short, we have a heater but not an control required one."

She eyed him a moment. "And…?"

"It's a wood pellet stove."

"…May I ask why?" She asked gravely.

" I already told you, our funds were low." Cyborg answered nervously. Raven was beginning to scare him.

"Because of the T-car?" She stated more than asked.

"Uh…yeah…"

She looked him straight in the eye a replied, "So we are going to freeze because you wanted accessories to your car?"

"Nope."

Raven faltered. "What?"

"Someone just has to run it and things will heat up again!" He stated, pleased that her burning glare had reduced somewhat.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Get to it. You're the only one who knows who to use it." She told him with a faint smirk lining her lips.

He groaned. "Damn you and your body temperatures." He muttered as he went to do as he was bid.

…Owari…

…

Disclaimer: Don't look now; the kiwis will eat your soul with their cheese plushies of doom! Beware the shoelace! Despite what information the rabid frogs may have informed you with, I do not own Teen Titans, which means we will be busy trying to take over the company running it and unclogging our chimney.

That was _really _pointless. Now the question is to post or not to post?

… Damnit. I'll post the darn thing.

A wood pellet stove is a heat system—one that we have by the way—that you feed wood chip things into this large tray thing and then scoop some into the oven-ish area. Then you light the stuff in the oven-ish area on fire and viola! And it actually does have a heat control box but it's on the wall two feet from the stove so it doesn't count. And strangely enough you have to plug the stove in :Looks Disturbed:.

Anyone else have one of those, too?


	5. Tabloids ::Humor::

Pause For Effect

Tabloids

Genre: Humor

By Shyro Foxfeather

……

The tabloids, in Beast Boy's opinion, were demonic magazines from hell. Sure, they could be funny and all, but in reality, they were evil…

See, when you're a Titan you're practically a celebrity. And when you're a celebrity you get invited to fancy parties and worshipped by the ignorant masses. And when you're that loved, there's someone, somewhere that hates you and wants to make you life a living hell.

If they lost in a battle to Cinderblock or the Hive, it ended up in the tabloids. If you left the tower to buy Udon noodles, it ended up in the tabloids. If your fellow Titan got knocked over in a fight—say Raven for example—and you helped her up, it ended up in the tabloids.

"You're so screwed." Cyborg snickered from across the garbage dump of a room that was Beast Boy's.

Beast Boy, who was gaping openly at the newspaper he held in front of him, nodded wordlessly. The point is, that it wasn't a newspaper… It was a copy of The Jump Fish. Only the most read tabloid in Jump City of course…

On it displayed a photograph taken from the last fight they'd had. Raven had been sent spiraling into a building when the large wolf creature swatted her away like an insignificant fly. Beast Boy had, of course, panicked and raced after her. After gallantly failing to catch her the least he could do was help her up.

That's when _they _had gotten them.

The picture displayed Beast Boy looked all concerned like a mother hen while Raven, one arm slung over his shoulders, looked miserably tired and defeated. It was sort of cute in a way after establishing that she was perfectly fine.

And just for a kicker, the title read in great big bold letters: Teen Love Affair Of Titan Proportions.

Raven was going to **_kill_** him. Painfully. With lots of things sharp and pointy that would sting like a bitch until they healed. And would Raven heal him? Heck no! She would be trying to kill and or maim him some more!

Cyborg snickered as Beast Boy ranted on about how screwed he was. The door of the room swished open abruptly and Beast Boy screamed and seemingly disappeared.

Robin entered as he grimly held what was most likely a copy of the same paper under his arm. He looked around and blinked in surprise. "Uh… Hello Cyborg. Where's Beast Boy?"

"Yo, BB, you can come down now. Its just Robin." He hollered at the ceiling.

Robin looked up and met eyes with the nervous green changeling. He was stuffed as far as he could possible be in the corner of his roof as if trying to wedge himself into the shadows that resided there…in human form.

If it weren't for the severity of the situation his friend was in, Robin would've laughed. Very hard. And he almost did, however, made sure it was only mentally and not audibly. "Yes, well… You do realize Raven's going to kill you right?"

Cyborg snickered as Beast Boy fell from the ceiling with a loud crash. He landed in a pile of soda cans and old socks and was temporarily hidden from view. A second later he popped up—like a daisy—sputtering as if he were drowning. With one final wail of, "No one has faith in me anymore!" He fell backwards and into his trash-laden coffin. He was once again obscured from view.

Robin raised his eyebrows at the melodramatic antics of his friend—which he supposed he shouldn't be _too _surprised by—and shook his head sighing. "What about Canada?" He asked.

A muffled voice rang out from beneath the junk heap. "What _about _Canada?"

Robin snickered at his ignorance. "You could hide there for a while."

"In Canada?" Cyborg asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, Canada."

"Why Canada?" Both Cyborg and the subdued voice of Beast Boy rang out.

"Because no one looks for anyone in Canada." The boy wonder stated.

A long pause.

"Ohhhh…" Beast Boy muttered as he crawled out from the garbage and scurried over to his bunk bed. He hid up on the top bunk as Cyborg had taken the bottom as his sitting place. Robin sighed, knowing this would take a while, and took a reluctant seat at the desk chair.

Cyborg gave Robin an odd look. "Man, you don't know what you're talking about, do you?" He asked skeptically. "People hide out in Mexico, not Canada!"

"However," Robin retorted, "People also speak Spanish in Mexico and people speak English in Canada…although in some parts it's French, but mostly English."

A thoughtful silence filled the room.

Robin looked from the newspaper he held, then to Beast Boy. "Want me to help you pack?"

Beast Boy groaned. "I don't wanna go to Canada…"

……

Raven stared at the Tabloid amusedly. It was most interesting to see Beast Boy flee from her all day in such a frightened manner.

She had an odd sense of humor… And she _did _have a sense of humor.

She picked up the newspaper and shoved it into a random drawer in her dresser.

If he annoyed her enough she could always place it on a table somewhere for someone to find… Who'd certainly show it to Beast Boy. Which would start the whole event all over again.

…Owari…

…

Disclaimer: Don't look now; the kiwis will eat your soul with their cheese plushies of doom! Beware the shoelace! Despite what information the rabid frogs may have informed you with, I do not own Teen Titans, which means we will be busy trying to take over the company running it and unclogging our chimney.

Short stuff… Whoo…

I live in California but I do like Canada…Never been there, but still…

Fun Fact: Heh. I was born in Japan. Fukuoka on Kyushu Island to be exact.

Ame ga futte imase. Baka ame desu… Watashi wa Nihongo ga dekimasen…Anata wa murasaki iro no ushi o mita kotto ga arimasu ka?

(It's raining. Stupid rain… I am not able to speak Japanese…Have you ever seen a purple cow?)

:Snickers:


	6. Eat Or Die ::Humor::

Pause For Effect

Eat Or Die

Genre: Humor

By Shyro Foxfeather

Dedicated to the dishwasher. What great inspiration it can be::Grins: (No I don't dedicate these to random things. Just things that either inspire me or make me insanely happy. Heh)

……

Raven sat at the kitchen table, which was quite the usual event for her. She sipped her herbal tea calmly and thanked a higher being for the sustaining silence that reigned supreme over the normal, hectic thing called noise.

It couldn't last, it just couldn't last.

Beast Boy entered the room, looked around, spotted Raven, and walked over with a curious look on his face. She tried to ignore him but when someone so green stands in front of you awaiting your attention you kind of have to listen.

"Why don't you ever eat?" Beast Boy asked quizzically.

This startled her. What the heck did he mean by that? She ate stuff, just not much…Oh. "Beast Boy, I'm not anorexic."

He shook his head and sat down beside her. "I didn't mean that. I meant, you don't eat as much as anyone else, you're always just drinking tea." He paused. "The only time I've ever see you eat was when we go to the pizza place." He paused again and was oblivious to her unwavering stare. "You're not fat…"

She shook her head. "I never thought I was." She told him and subtly scooted a few inches away. He was a bit to close for her liking.

"But you never eat!" He exclaimed and emphasized his words with spasmodic waving of his hands.

She sighed. He was being ignorant again. "Beast Boy, what am I?" She asked him.

He blinked. "…Um…A girl?"

"No, try again." She told him.

He looked bewildered "You're not a girl?"

"That's not what I meant…" She snapped.

"Um…gothic?"

She heaved a heavy sigh. "No. Beast Boy, I'm half demon and as such I have less of an appetite than you or the others have." She informed him. "I need not to eat more than I do now, it is not required."

He stared for a bit and finally blurted out, "You're half demon?"

"…Idiot." She hissed at him and slid a few more inches away from him. It seemed fruitless since he just kept getting closer, although she wasn't sure how.

"I just thought you were joking before… So you're half demon after all?" He asked her.

"Yes." She assured him.

"What kind?"

"Huh?" Boy wasn't her full of questions today.

"C'mon. We've all seen Inuyasha. So, what kind of demon are you…um…half of?"

Raven pondered this for a moment. "Who knows? My father looks closest to Oni so…" She stopped. Why was she having this conversation with him again?

"Oh…" He began drawing small circles on the table with his finger. "So you're…not fox demon or wolf demon or dog demon or anything like that?"

"Truthfully, I don't know." She raised an eyebrow. "Are you coming on to me?"

Eyes wide he jumped away from her. He was secretly more embarrassed than anything else that he'd been caught. "No!" Although that wouldn't stop him from denying it.

"…Idiot."

…Owari…

…

Disclaimer: Don't look now; the kiwis will eat your soul with their cheese plushies of doom! Beware the shoelace! Despite what information the rabid frogs may have informed you with, I do not own Teen Titans, which means we will be busy trying to take over the company running it and unclogging our chimney.

Aw… The niceties of pointless fluff. Boy was this ever a random one, but aren't they all?

An Oni is a Japanese demon that's either red or blue and has horns. Not that I know much about them really… In all aspects I could be wrong but I doubt it. And truthfully I really don't like Oni all that much… I like Raiju and Kitsune or Thunder cat demons and fox demons. It's said that if there's a thunderstorm out and you sleep on your back a Raiju will either steal your naval or curl up in it and go to sleep…My thoughts on this: The origin of lint?

…What? I think of Azarath like I do Japan, with demons and stuff. I'm not going to make up funny names for stuff like we all do for Starfire's planet.

Someday…Someday I'll write a chapter where they speak nothing _but _Japanese and then you'll be sorry for mocking the power of the authoress::Evil Cackle:

Okay…I'm done now.


	7. Animal Instincts ::Humor::

Pause For Effect

Animal Instincts

Genre: Humor

By Shyro Foxfeather

……

Raven was not reading a book that late afternoon. Instead she was watching television.

Robin and Starfire had gone to the store to get sufficient supplies, both food and otherwise, and had left her alone in tower with Cyborg and Beast Boy. Why was it she could never escape them she'd never figure out but it seemed some higher power must've been interfering for this unmentionable luck to befall upon her.

She slouched gloomily into the cushions as she continued watching the television program on which animal could suck the most blood in one sitting. She had lost all hope in the show when it actually totaled Chupacabra in the top ten.

At least now she knew what a Chupacabra actually was…

Her ears picked up faint footsteps before the main door opened and Beast Boy—who she knew it to be without looking seeing as Cyborg's footsteps clanged—walked in. She disregarded him and continued watching the show. She wouldn't deny she had been watching television but she would deny that she'd enjoyed it.

He walked over to her, seeing as it was always her he seemed to bug the most for some unfathomable reason, and sat down. "Can I…ask you a question?" He asked as he stared at the television distantly.

"…You just did." She told him and watched him out of the corner of her eye.

He looked indignant. "Fine. Can I ask you a question besides this one?"

She paused as if she were actually thinking it over. "…Okay."

He looked relived and anxious at the same time. "Well…do you, um…think Starfire and Robin like each other?" At her now undivided attention he elaborated. "I mean _like _each other?"

She shrugged casually and idly wondered where he was going with this. "It seems logical. The click together and I'm guessing Robin has probably realized it by now." She hesitated. "No, I take that back. They do have a certain spark but Robin probably has no idea he likes her. Most guys don't."

Beast Boy mulled over her logic seeing as he was never the observant one. "Yeah… I always kind of thought he liked someone else…" He froze as he realized he had said that out loud.

Raven tucked this bit of information away but on the exterior she assumed a nonchalant mask to hide her inner thoughts. It was also a fact that she wasn't totally comfortable with the thought that boy wonder might've liked her even though Beast Boy may have been speaking of someone else. It was just unnerving, that's all.

"So…they make a cute couple, huh?" Beast Boy prodded.

Raven eyed him warily. "Yeah…real 'cute'."

"I guess the cat caught the bird, huh?"

Raven blinked. "What?"

Beast Boy stared. "The cat got the bird. Star's a cat 'cause her people evolved from cats and all that and Robin is…Robin. Bird name. Hello?"

"Your sense of humor disinterests and disturbs me." She muttered. The television was now featuring the number one bloodsucker.

The tick.

Beast Boy twitched nervously.

Raven inwardly smirked and hoped maybe he'd be too distracted to ask her any more questions. She didn't know how she'd handle it if he asked her one she couldn't answer easily. Like ones involving herself, for example…

As the program wore on Beast Boy became more and more uneasy. He'd always been quite squeamish and he was, after all, more susceptible to such harms seeing as he was 'Beast' Boy. Or so he thought anyway.

A certain scene of the tick attaching to its host was where the light green titan drew the line. With a loud yelp he tore out of the room hollering, "The bird is killing me with ticks!"

This had Cyborg interested enough. "What are you yelling about now?" He yelled into the hallway as Beast Boy ran past.

Beast Boy neglected to answer him.

Back in the living room Raven sat in something much slighter than shock. Then she gave a small smirk.

"That shut him up."

…Owari…

…

Disclaimer: At Electric Banana Co. we own nothing except on single box of strawberries from an unknown marketer. Oh, and the tons of anime paraphernalia don't count.

…Um… I need to write something that doesn't end in this…way. Crap.

Chupacabra were made up when a mysterious creature sucked all the blood out of a bunch of goats then left the bodies untouched. Very odd creature, somewhat mythical. Think of Bigfoot. I think there's like a whole following like there is for aliens and stuff.

…Meh. I watched that show too. Apparently bed bugs do exists… :Looks Disturbed:


	8. Eat Or Die Part 2 ::Humor::

Pause For Effect

Eat Or Die Part 2

Genre: Humor

By Shyro Foxfeather

……

Raven was pulled grudgingly into the living room by an over exuberant Starfire. The dark girl looked more than willing to bite her arm off in an escape attempt, however, she wasn't all that fond of blood so she rejected that idea quickly. The tugging on her arm was what pulled her down into the cushioned booth surrounding the kitchen tables where Cyborg and Beast Boy were already sitting. By the looks of it, it seemed her fellow companions had also been treated to an early morning wake up call.

"Star, what's the meaning of this?" Groaned a put out looking Cyborg. It was six in the morning so Raven could understand why he'd be upset, never mind the fact he didn't really _have _to sleep.

"Robin and I have made an excellent breakfast and we wish to share it with you." She chirped as she floated over to where they could see that across the kitchen island Robin was working on something over the stove.

Beast Boy yawned and drooped a little and Raven was a bit irked that she had been stuck sitting next to him and not Cyborg. She could always move but…that'd take too much effort regardless of whether she floated or walked. It seemed that Starfire and Robin were genuine early birds—pardon the pun on Robin's behalf.

Raven grimaced at the smells that assaulted the air from the kitchen and realized that Beast Boy and Cyborg were staring at her.

"What?" She snapped.

The looked at one another and then back to her. "Well," began Cyborg, "you're not wearing your nightgown."

"So?" She asked. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped tank top—which, much to her resentment, fit her more like a midriff—and a pair of drawstring shorts. The nights had been unmercilessly hot as of late and Raven blamed the midsummer heat. She has attempted to continue wearing her nightgown, however, it was made of a much warmer material than she had liked.

So her present from Starfire would have to do until she went shopping. She didn't know which fate was worse: the pajamas for the whole summer or shopping with Starfire.

The boys just looked at her oddly for a moment before trying to look anywhere but at her. It was difficult as the male hormones proved.

'Pervs…' Raven thought bitterly.

A plate was shoved upon the table in front of her and she blinked at the substances that covered it. A few unrecognizable things, blue, green, or moving, were probably from Starfire. Then there were eggs and bacon as well.

Robin looked rather put out as he sat down on the other side of Cyborg—The changeling and roboman being served before himself, of course—and Starfire sat beside Raven with her plate. (It should be noted Beast Boy had specially made tofu, complements of Robin.)

"Does this not look utterly delicious?" Starfire asked cheerily. It must've been a rhetorical question.

"Uh…yeah." Raven nodded. She grabbed for the pepper as she had decided that the eggs were the safest item to start with.

Beast Boy's eyes widened and with a heroic yelp of, "No!" He pounced.

On Raven.

Because she picked up the pepper.

In the scuffle, he had tackled her—taking the poor pepper with 'em—and since Raven was closest to the gap in tables she was sent sprawling to the floor.

Shock had rendered her powers useless if you excluded the suddenly flickering lights.

Beast Boy's body froze as he realized that he had landed on Raven, his face in the crook of her neck and somehow being smothered from oxygen by her hair lavender hair. Raven just stopped breathing entirely as aquamarine tufts of 'fur' tickled her nose.

A loud cough, Robin's to be precise, interrupted her blank mind and with a black shadow of dark energy she phased through the floor in the form of an ebony bird.

All in twenty-five seconds.

"You're so screwed when she comes back." Muttered Robin quietly.

Beast Boy pushed himself off the floor, face hidden and red, and walked out of the room.

Cyborg snickered quietly as his friend's antics. "I wonder what brought _that _on?"

……

"I didn't mean to do that!" He yelled through the iron door.

"I. Don't. Care." She hissed back. After a moments silence her voice piped up again. "_Why_ on EARTH _did _you tackle me?"

He froze and thus began the stuttering. "W-well on this show it said t-that pepper speeds up your metabolism…"

"…So?" He could practically see the raised eyebrow.

"Well… it means you use energy faster and people use it to lose weight… you're not fat…and you don't eat…so…"

There was a chilling silence and just as the green Titan turned to walk dejectedly to his room Raven spoke again. "So…that's why."

"Yup."

Silence.

"Well, I can accept that if it's the truth but… You still…" She trailed off.

This made him rather nervous. "What? I still what?"

"…You…squished me…"

Wide green eyes stared at the door from the beholders pale exterior. "Oh…um…sorry?" He piped up meekly.

"…Idiot." And with what was Raven's recent way of forgiving him she stalked out of the room and dragged him back to breakfast. She was still hungry after all.

He grinned stupidly behind her back all the way there.

…Owari…

…

Disclaimer: Don't look now; the fruit bats will slay your soul with their rolls of duct tape of doom! Beware the elongated ostrich! Despite what release forms the albino cat demons may have sent to by mail of carries pigeon, I do not own Teen Titans, which means we will be busy trying not to be the meal of the flying purple alligators or any sort of unpleasant bird of poetry.

It's like 10:51pm so you guys better be thankful for the updates, ya here? Damn you coffee… I have _school _tomorrow!

The ending to this one was rather weird. I guess as this little series goes on you'll see their relationship grow. For now it's still in the whole 'clueless' stage where they have absolutely _no _idea that they like each other. However, the others may notice it.

You can rest happily knowing I'm not just all of a sudden have one where they're like 'Oh I've loved you from the first day I met you! You're so beautiful! Blah blah blah.' And 'I love you too darling! Honey, yadda yadda yadda.'

There are too many of those. I mean I can tolerate ones that start out when they're in the 'Crap, I like him/her' stage—this being said about all pairings—but ones where they jump from oblivious to romance annoy me somewhat.

…I _know _I'm not the only one.


	9. Caught Between Two Soft Places ::Humor::

Pause For Effect

CaughtBetween Two Soft Places

Genre: Humor

By Shyro Foxfeather

……

The Titans had once again been the victors in a perilous battle and it was all thanks to Beast Boy. Okay, so that wasn't actually the truth but it was what Beast Boy was going to tell everyone he knew besides his comrades (they'd just bonk him on the head in an annoyed manner anyway).

In all truth, they had to fight off a guy in a hot dog costume who had recently become quite sick of being the guy in the hot dog costume and had gone off and demanded to trade jobs with the guy in the grape soda costume. His boss had snobbishly refused and thus the guy in the hot dog costume pulled out a small mallet (actually it was a soda bottle taped onto a toilet paper roll and covered in black duct tape but who cares about the insignificant details). The Titans were summoned to prevent the public disturbance—oh boy, was everyone _disturbed _when they got there. Robin, annoyed, had thwacked the 'mallet' away and given the man a sharp kick. After that the authorities had tackled the guy—why, we'll never know—and taken him away in a steel truck.

…Jump City police were of the most unusual kind and it was their job to be that way. It was written, in several languages, in the Jump Police Force Handbook that when opportunity allows you to tackle your opponent, do so. This, however, has caused quite a bit of chaos around the city seeing as every time a Cop was challenged it was only after being tackled that the challenge would take place…

For now our heroes and heroines were buckled into the safety provided by the very shiny T-car. Cyborg sat in front as he steered the car with flawless ease (which never made sense seeing as he had never owned a car before and still didn't possess a Driver's License). Robin sat in the passenger's seat as he flipped through a magazine he had purchased at the gas station called The World Of Cacti: Swimsuit Edition. He was now unfolding the centerfold when a blank, yet oddly pale, look crossed his face. He shut the fold with a flutter of flustered paper.

"…" Cyborg gave him a strange look and snickered.

Robin looked cross. "I will never think about spatulas the same way again."

The backseat of the car was quieter and much more subdued and that was strange seeing whom the residents were. Starfire was snoring lightly (she had been up late having a single-man festival for the God of cute fluffy things that was always quite popular on her home planet) and her head lay lightly on the doorframe. Beast Boy shifted nervously as he drowned in the murky silence and fiddled with his seatbelt. Raven stared sullenly out the window, head in hand, and when the car swerved her head hit the window with a gentle thump.

However, this was not what she was concerned about at the moment.

Beast Boy had stretched his arms into the air as the car swerved, and thus being off balance, slid into Raven. Or, to be more precise, his head was on her lap and they stared in shock at one another. Raven was hesitating on her anger for the fact that she was more ticklish than she would have liked and that's exactly what his furry aquamarine hair was doing with unknowing ease. Beast Boy was hesitating because he had a nice view of her stomach and…assets. He was a guy at heart—or so we hope.

And, like any teenagers would, they flung apart almost instantaneously.

However, he over threw himself and landed on Starfire…who screamed. Loudly. He had sort of made contact with that which was forbidden to all males and…this pissed Robin off quite some bit.

"Watch it!" The Boy Wonder demanded as he slipped around in his seat. "She's not a toy!"

Beast Boy stared and the stuttering followed, "I _know _that!" He shuffled even more anxiously in his seat as both Starfire and Raven glared him down—given that Raven was _trying_ hopelessly to pay strict attention to the scenery outside the window.

The car swerved again. This time Beast Boy had vaulted the opposite way the car had veered and ended up sprawled on the floor…somehow. The girls pushed him down too with their hard boots in retaliation until they got home.

They entered the garage and Robin, Starfire and Raven exited the car. Cyborg did as well a minute later and cast on last long glance to Beast Boy as he carefully shut the soundproof doors.

He snickered as he walked jauntily up to the stairwell. "I love driving." The half-robot murmured as he grinned widely in the lone company of the shadowed steps.

Beast Boy crawled out of the car and tumbled to the concrete dejectedly. "I _hate _cars."

……

Disclaimer: Don't look now; the fruit bats will slay your soul with their rolls of duct tape of doom! Beware the elongated ostrich! Despite what release forms the albino cat demons may have sent to by mail of carrier pigeon, I do not own Teen Titans, which means we will be busy trying not to be the meal of the flying purple alligators or any sort of unpleasant bird of poetry.

Yes, yes. Cyborg did it on purpose!

Quote of the day: The Macarena is the single most wonderful one hit wonder because it came with a dance even an idiot can do… I can't do it.

And now (because you don't care) I'm going to list all the stuff I have to do (Yay!): Read all four volumes of Nausicaa: Valley of the Wind, read the end of both The Restaurant At the End of the Universe and The Hitchhiker's Guide To the Galaxy, watch 19 an ½ episodes of One Piece, finish Much Ado About Nothing, finish both my drawing art final and my Photoshop one, and sew up a very tattered blanket.

…And I can still update this stuff. :Boggles:

I…am…procrastinating…for…I…am…a…procrastinator…and…I…am…PROUD.

Grape Soda.


	10. Drabble: Christmas ::Fluff::

Drabble!Christmas

By Shyro Foxfeather

……

Drabbles: One-hundred word fan fictions or so I've been told. Nyah.

……

It may have been the decorations; the silver, shimmering threads lining trees as they passed, the utter lack of city lights that brought forth a star speckled sky, the lights and laughter that adorned the air with sweet sounds of comfort, and the faint noises of twinkling music boxes as they were fawned over breathlessly.

Or it may not have been, for countless things could be blamed for such an act.

Like possession.

Whatever the reason was, Beast Boy didn't reject Raven's chilled hand as it slid into his that Christmas Eve.

He just hoped it just really wasn't possession.

……

Disclaimer: No ownth by me. Nyah.

I wanted to write something short and sweet with no point. Could I actually be dipping into the romance genre? Oh no, the horror!

Squee.


	11. Drabble: Laundry ::Humor::

Drabble!Laundry

By Shyro Foxfeather

……

Drabbles: One-hundred word fan fictions or so I've been told. Nyah.

……

He really wasn't in the mood to die today.

And honestly, it hadn't been his fault.

Sure, there was a large poster that read 'Check The Damn Pockets'.

But, since when did he read and actually listen what the signs in the tower said?

Perhaps if he left now they'd blame someone else…

Yup.

Maybe.

Most likely not.

No, not at all.

After blowing up the toaster and the couch…simultaneously…on accident…they all new he was at fault for such…'booms'.

But honestly, it wasn't his fault!

How was he to know that Robin's stupid suit would blow up the washing machine?

……

Disclaimer: (Public Service Announcement: I own a cactus.)

I like drabbles :Grin:.


	12. Ridiculous ::Humor::

Ridiculous

By Shyro Foxfeather

……

The city of Jump was quiet…for the most part.

It was just the Titans Tower that was in absolute chaos.

For the last three days the Titans had been fighting with each other. Bickering over the stupidest things imaginable. The boys' blamed the girls' attitudes on their 'monthly-cycle-of-female-grossness'. The girls' blamed the boys' attitudes on 'the-uber-pervy-ness-that-is-the-male-species'. Raven came up with thatname since Starfire kept wailing on about the 'reckmas'.

Personally, Beast Boy blamed it on spring but…he wasn't about to say that to the others lest they duck tape him to the ceiling like last time. The rug-burns from that were beyond the normal amount of friendly pain.

The town was thankful for this, too. For you see, no monsters, villains, bad-guys, and such were stupid enough to attack the city when its heroes and heroines were in such hormonal moods. Okay, Dr. Light was stupid enough to but he only did it twice. After that he sticky-noted himself to death about the fatalities of water and darkness and soon he'd even gotten them turned into a published book. It was quite popular.

However, I digress.

It was simply this; the Titans were teenagers.

_Super powered _teenagers.

No one was _THAT _stupid.

And I'm sorry to say that Raven was hit on a lot by the perverted pizza boy…and Beast Boy and Cyborg. All of which ended up locked in a trunk.

Together.

For a week.

…Owari…

…

Disclaimer: (Public Service Announcement: I own a cactus and a strawberry. Go 'way.)

I suppose from my author notes you'd think I had a southern accent. I don't. I say 'ya' and such stuff but…I'm from California. And I've never been to the South. No accent for me! Muahahahaha!

Hormones can be evil. Good thing _I_ don't have them!

I'm sorry for not being alive for so very, very long. School's in, computer acces is once again available, and I know a few of you probably want to stab me with a pitchfork (cough-Julia-cough-Scathic-cough). Well, go ahead since virtual pain is the kind I like best! (Just as an after note those are the people I remember most. Sorry. I tried and I loooooves you all. Now go away so I can be stabbed by people who disliked that last statement for some odd reason…)

If anyone can tell me the plot of this story they get a cookie. :Grumbles:


	13. Static And Stuff ::Humor::

Static And Stuff

By Shyro Foxfeather

Genre: Humor (as always)

Written: 08.30.2005

In The Beginning…

Four pairs of eyes laden with the air of mild betrayal stared unwavering at the snow-like screen… (Raven was staring into the depths of the short play Medea—and grinning slightly!—as she had no use for worry over the lack of satellite waves…Yup.)

"How does a dish that size go out of service _just _because some_one_ threw a _cow _onto it from an airplane?" Cyborg growled, his hand flexing on the remote as the urge to channel surf was being painfully purged from his being…by boredom. It was not everyday that a SSI troop helicopter dropped a cow on your satellite to 'see how you reacted'. Scientists were weird nowadays…

And the Gamestation was being repaired in a shop after what was termed the 'electricity-doesn't-work-that-way' incident. Raven came up with the name for that one…

Beast Boy muttered something under his breath about 'cruelty to the fluffy things' but added nothing to the current topic of discussion.

"…and the cow lived too…" Robin muttered dejectedly. "It didn't even break its leg or anything!" We here at Shy Co. still don't know how that's possible.

"Pudding?"

"NO!" Four different reactions…one word. They are a team after all!

Cyborg broke the remote, Robin ripped his newspaper (which he had read 6.3 times), Raven shuddered, and Beast Boy was…invisible, as he hid under the sofa cushions…

Robin sighed. "We really need to do something."

…There Were Pancakes…

"Can we _please _put Beast Boy in the nice Hamster Bubble? Pleeeease?" Cyborg stared at the lack of dignity Raven was displaying. Screw Pride! "…PWEEEEEEEASE DAMMIT?"

Cyborg would have gone into some sort of hilariously funny 'error: cannot process' mode had this not been going on for the last two and a half hours. "No." It was a reluctant answer but an answer none-the-less. "Last time we did that he went dinosaur on us and almost choked himself to death in it…"

"Hi Raaevaay!" Beast Boy greeted as he popped up beside her. His hair was the color of freshly chewed bubblegum… (And the Beast Boy 'lovers' feel like pedophiles right about now, huh?)

Someone had given the poor boy a large dose of Starfire's red-and-goopy-pudding-with-blue-fuzzy-spots. The mass amount of caffeine in that thing was what some would call 'too much'. It also turned his hair pink…go figure.

From the secret pockets on the changeling's being he whipped out a lighter. "Can I light your hair on fire?" He asked, eyes hopeful with child-like innocence.

"…No." Raven replied. Cyborg just stared hoping he wouldn't be asked the same question for some reason…

…That Were Green…

Robin was talking to a plant.

Robin was talking to a fake plant that also had very unconvincing hues of blue rimming the edges of its plastic leaves.

Robin was talking to a fake, blue-ish plant about the meaning of photosynthesis and why it should never leave home without it.

Robin was shaking the plant.

Robin was yelling to the plant about how it should get a hall pass or not eat cheerios at all.

Raven was amused as she cataloged this into her JOURNAL about the things she never knew her friends did when they were bored.

…And Made Of Rock…

Starfire was hopping around the female bathroom as she clutched a blue bottle to her chest. "Will you please do it? I fear it is unlikely that I will come out unscathed. You have a better chance than I, friend Raven."

"No. You took the soap from the boys' bathroom and you will replace it. And besides I just got out of the shower and I _do not_ want to go in there in my _bath robe_."

Starfire's lip quivered. "…Please?"

"…Damn."

The boys—who were ironically in there at the time—never let Raven live it down.

Shortly after that all doorstops in the entire building were burned in an ancient Azarathian ceremony. No one knew who did it…

…And They Were Eaten With Jam.

"THE TV'S ALIVE!" Cyborg roared loudly in happiness from the living room. Robin—who was in the basement—heard him as well.

The figures of Starfire, Robin, and Beast Boy raced into the room with barely contained excitement. "Really?"

Cyborg grinned. "Yup!"

On the roof Raven manipulated the very fabric of life itself and moved the enormous satellite back into it's former position.

"That's the last time I try to teach them any lessons…" She muttered bitterly.

Two minutes later the power went out because of the annual power grid repairs.

The extra power source was in the shop too…

Owari minna-san!

Disclaimer: I ownz me a fishie! Nothing more than that, however.

…My English teacher says I'm too 'wordy'. Anyone else think that 'cause to her it's a bad thing. Ho hum.

I posted stuff a few days ago but that was all from over the summer. New format thingy—Woo! And Scathic, everyone that was around me—stalking me—when I read my reviews thinks your name is the coolest. Ever. No question. I laugh at them all. Muahahaha. Julia, why would I forget you? Are you loco? It's hard to forget someone who makes me WANT to update just to get one of your lovely—and so very much appreciated—long reviews! (Now I just sound corny…Bwah!)

Moral is: Never threaten a Titan's television set.

BTW, I'm learning Spanish… Which should be frightening for you.

Oyasumi nasai minna-san! Watashi was Shyro desu. Soy de California. Doko wa cuaderno desu ka? Ack? …Ware ware minna. Nos Vemos!

Now I just need to learn me some KANJI! -Evil Cackle-


	14. Fluffy Stuff ::FluffishyHumor::

**Pause For Effect**

Fluffy Stuffs 'Cause I Said So

Genre: …Fluff…and Humor.

_**Does anyone know what happened to the idea of putting page breaks in your story? FFdotNet seems to have gone nazi on poor, unsuspecting story formats.**_

"…You do realize that you said about thirteen words I've never even heard before." Beast Boy stated as he brought the rubbing alcohol away from Raven's knee.

Raven kept her bottom lip snagged under her teeth firmly. Her face was the sheepish shade of a stop sign. "Quiet you." She muttered.

The changeling paused before he pressed the rag—ya know, the one with the rubbing alcohol on it—back to her knee. The injury was mild…which meant not lethal. It was still a rather nasty scrape that coiled across her knee and—dare I say it?—thigh.

"…" Very few moments of silence were present before. "Dammit!"

Beast Boy grinned a smirky kinda grin up at her.

"I mean…ow."

"Oh come off it! It can't hurt _all _that badly." Beast Boy mumbled as he grabbed the bandages from the first aid kit. Now, before you go on thinking 'how can a finger-cut sized band aid cover a gaping wound' just thing about this: Bandages NOT Band-Aids. Dur.

"_Can't hurt_ my-,"

Beast Boy tossed her an award-winning smile that obviously said 'yes?'.

"…Left foot."

_**I sincerely apoligize if you don't have a left foot and were offended by that…**_

And those watching the footage from the living room TV courtesy of Cyborg's arm snickered wildly.

Cyborg frowned. "Aw man, the times up!" He forlornly tossed a twenty onto the table, as did the melancholy Tameranean. "One more curse out of her and I would've won the bet!" He sadly looked at his money. Bye bye money. I'm sorry I never got to spend you. Bye Bye.

Robin snatched up the 'dough' and smirked a Cheshire kitty kind of smirk…I think it's contagious. "Okay, how about fifty bucks on whether or not BB tells Raven how he feels…however that may be." The others perked up immediately. "Starting…now!"

_**Owari—The End**_

Disclaimer: No. Just no. Now go home. Yes, off with you I say!

Someone requested fluff—YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!—and this is all the fluff I'm attempting to write for today. However, it's kind of more on the funny side. Oh well.

Here's a trick; I am easily influenced by the power of suggestion. Say someone—ahem—says they'd like fluffy stuff. Fluffy stuff they shall get! Funny things involving lawn mowers and insane assylums of perhaps lawn gnomes and insane squirrels? So be it.

If you say 'That was funny. Write more.' I will blink, smile for I have more important things to do, and be on my merry way. Directions are good, however, for they give me a sense of purpose. Yay stuff!

I'm going to say it right now. No, I no longer have need for a Beta Reader cause A) I do a dandy job myself and B) I'd have to email it and I don't particularly feel like testing how bendable the school servers are. I'm not saying that you aren't good or dependable or any of that junk. I'm just saying it's extra work and that's stupid.

But I still loff you!

Now go home.

(I wonder if they banned Author's notes yet…)


	15. Black Out ::Humor::

**Pause For Effect**

**Blackout**

Genre: Lot's of humorous snark.

By Shyro Foxfeather

……

The rain cascaded down in torrents upon their living quarts: The Titan's Tower. It ran in waves down the thick glass windows and created a calm, isolated mood in the shadowy living room. Raven sat curled on the couch as a book laid propped open in her pale hands. Her hood lay forgotten upon her shoulders as her slight weight pressed into the soft cushions.

She wasn't much of a fan of humor but even she could read The Princess Bride and enjoy it sensibly enough. The Tempest was next on her list of books to read anyway and they should even each other out nicely enough.

Starfire who was lying on the carpet while attempting to solve a 700-piece jigsaw puzzle looked up at her curiously. Raven ignored it in favor of reading the passage she was at—The Cliffs of Insanity. Just as the Spaniard was told to kill the black masked follower did she feel a light tap on her knee.

She slowly lowered the book so that her eyes could see that who had disturbed her. Starfire, of course. Like it could be anyone else. Since the power went out Starfire had clung to her like her cape or at least in a similar way. Albeit that she did not physically do so. If Raven went anywhere Starfire followed.

Not that Raven could go anywhere without phasing seeing as the power was out. However, if she left Starfire alone she'd feel bad.

…She _could_ take the Tameranean with her but that took energy and that was something she didn't have much of right now.

"Friend Raven?" She began. "I have been most curious lately and I would like to know…what are 'the hots'?"

Allotment of momentary shock if you please.

"…Why?" Raven asked warily.

"I have heard it spoken of before and I would like to know what it is. Every time I ask the others deny me an answer and ignore my question so, since you might tell me, what are they?"

Raven debated whether or not she really wanted to go into this conversation with Starfire, of all people (then again, exactly _who else_ would she have this conversation _with_?). The common sense knocked and she realized that if she were to tell _anyone _about a subject like that, let it be Starfire. "It's an expression used to vocalize feelings that you like someone a lot." She paused momentarily. "Most of the time it's your friends who say it to tease you, however."

Starfire nodded as she absorbed this information. "So…I have 'the hots' for my friends?" She asked. It didn't sound right if you asked her.

Raven flinched at the misuse. "No, only someone you love."

"I love my friends." Starfire protested.

Raven thought over her words carefully. "Only someone you love as in a boy who loves a girl and vice versa." Raven paused awkwardly. "Unless you're homosexual, I guess…anyway…" She coughed. "As in…a form of infatuation." She concluded. Starfire should know what it meant by now.

Eyes wide, Star nodded. "So…love." She paused. "Do you have 'the hots' for someone, friend Raven?" She asked slyly.

Raven internally sighed as her own helpfulness had just came back and bitten her in the backside. "No."

"No one?"

"No."

"Not even Beast Boy, Cyborg, or…Robin?" Starfire was reluctant to add Robin for fear Raven did like him. It was an uncomfortable thought.

"Never, nope, and no, so you can rest easy." Raven told her firmly.

Starfire nodded and leaned against the couch cushion. "If I may ask, then, how do you have so much knowledge on the subject?"

Raven awarded her with a decidedly blank stare. "It's not that hard."

"However," Starfire continued, "you are not from earth. And you do not indulge in television or cultural events. Information is gained from experience of such things, correct?"

That had done it. That had her stuck. How was she to answer _this _one? It was almost like… "I'm not in the mood to get fleeced, Starfire."

Starfire looked bemused—be it a ruse or otherwise was hard to tell. "Yes, friend Raven, you are not a sheep."

"…Fleeced means…" Internal thesaurus. Internal thesaurus. "To be conned into something."

"What do I have to 'con' you into?" Starfire, much like a very curious kitten, was not to be dissuaded from the topic of conversation.

"Admitting I like someone." Raven replied solemnly. Her gaze was decidedly bland, overridden with internal thought and flittering shards of emotion here and there.

The corner of Starfire's lip quirked upwards a moment. And had Raven not been paying full attention to her she may have very well missed it. "I never said you liked anyone, friend Raven."

"You didn't have to."

"Then how would that answer come about if not from your own creation?" There was a glitter of mischief in the Tameranean's eyes that spoke volumes to Raven. It was enough to make the dark girl want to flee for her life or something very similar. It was the glint of a girl about to nab a fine discovery (of which, is usually used for rather potent gossiping material).

Raven's eye narrowed in a mock-scary glare. "I do not like anyone, Starfire."

"Mm-hm." Nodded the redhead happily. It could, as far as Starfire was concerned, be one of two people. Both of which, had or did walk around the Tower nude without uproar. Thus, Robin was exempt from this, as the time of the prank war had proven, he could very well _not_ walk around the Tower nude and keep the peace.

"I _do not _like anyone, Starfire." Raven repeated. It was good to reinforce these things when dealing with Starfire…like a schoolteacher would.

"Mm-hmm." Starfire, too, thought it was a good idea to reinforce things. Especially with dealing with someone as emotionally narrowed as Raven was.

"The mere _idea_ that I like someone is so absurd that I…" Raven hesitated, wondering exactly how her subconscious had planned to end that sentence.

"-can't admit it to yourself?" Starfire supplied. Ah, the ever helpful Starfire.

"Exactly!" Raven remarked…then froze… "No!"

Little demon Starfire's cheered in the safety of the Tameranean's head. "Yes." Chided the redhead gently.

"NO!" Reinforced Raven. A rush of emotion fought to paint the pale girl's face red. And, seeing as she was pale, it succeeded marvelously.

"Oh…" Starfire said, nodding. Raven sighed, happy to finally get through to her. "I see."

Raven looked at her sharply.

Starfire merely smiled a smile that kittens wore when they wanted to be hugged. "The hots."

And the power flickered on.

…**How do I end these again? Hmm…**

Disclaimer: The answer is no.

To all inquiring minds, I'm not dead! It's almost spring and ya' know what the means! Oh…you don't? It means I latch onto my inspiration like a bird to a butterfly. Remember last year, when I wrote and stuff. Yeah, it was spring/summer time and I was happy and writing and stuff like that. Yay. I think…I have improved. I am not sure. I'd shrug but since they took off asterisks and a bunch of stuff I'm not touching that with a forty-foot pole (it may mess with the formatting if I do).

Inspired by a review that said they printed out one of my stories and thought it was hilarious and had all their friends read it. And my thoughts about run along 'I'm so honored! Really, I'm not _that_ good!' and 'I thought _I _was the only one who did that!' And then I bounced around for a while before looking for an unfinished fanfic to finish. I found this. Woo. I would dance but that'd be rather odd, yes? Oooo…who else prints out fanfics? I do it and if you've seen the pic on DA then you _know _I do. Aaaah…they blocked DeviantArt and LiveJournal at school. It makes me sad… I have no Internet. This adds up to no posting pictures. I hate school…

Anyways, review or something!


	16. Colors ::Reflective::

Colors

By Shyro Foxfeather

……

"What's your favorite color?"

Beast Boy gave Cyborg an odd look. "Why?" He asked, unprompted suspicion in his eyes.

Cyborg grinned and continued. "I think mine might be purple…"

The changeling turned to him with a jolt. "What?" He asked blankly.

"Purple." Cyborg repeated. Beast Boy's eyes narrowed and Cyborg mistook this for confusion. "Puuurrr-pleeee."

There was a moment of silence in which Beast Boy watched the half-human with a leveled stare. "Why?"

A mysterious grin was turned his way. "Oh, I have my reasons."

Something in Beast Boy told him this conversation was dangerous. Disregarding that, he spoke up again. "No, you don't. You're blue. Your favorite color should be blue."

"Does that mean your favorite color is green?"

A pause. "Maybe… It's not like I care what your favorite color is anyways." He muttered indignantly.

Odd as it was though, his favorite color wasn't green. Not at all. Green reminded him of broccoli and wild animals.

No, he was fonder of the mysterious reaches of the ethereal amethyst. Purple was so over-rated. Purple was for rainbows, and lollipops, and sometimes even stupider things.

Amethyst was special.

……

Disclaimer: No owning by me.

AN: Thought you guys deserved _something_. Written in the library in ten minutes. Hope you enjoyed.


	17. White Rice ::Humor::

White Rice

……

Warning: For Beast Boy being something of a pervert. My bad.

……

Beast Boy was not a contemplative person normally. His level of introspection tended to go far enough to inform him of things like desire for food, shelter, and _sometimes_ a sorely needed bath. Yet, that was just who he was: simple, animalistic, and content.

So… why was it that his range of desire was beginning to melt into other areas of his life?

It was that kind of thought that alerted to him to the fact that he might need his brain checked.

Simply put, the object that had created these thoughts and many others that were unwarranted sat there obliviously enjoying her lunch. This _lunch_ was the source of the actual problem.

They had ordered sushi and Starfire had attempted to make chocolate-covered fruit for dessert – Beast Boy, of course, opting for a more creature-friendly meal – and, although Raven showed little to no interest in the rolls of raw fish, this did not stop her from partaking in a bowl of steamed rice and some vegetables.

How could one person make misplaced rice so dang sexy?

Dark powers or not, this did little in telling her that she had a couple of tiny flecks of rice stuck stubbornly around her mouth. Had she known, she was sure to be terribly embarrassed or so Beast Boy assumed, since she prided herself for being neat and orderly and chided Beast Boy for being the 'messy one'.

He didn't find the poor grains of lost rice to be that bad.

In fact, he found it… endearing.

Which, is why he was having such a hard time acting calm and normal and eating his food like a good little Titan… because, when you're one step away from licking rice off a girl's face it's not a good time to bring attention to yourself.

So, someone else did.

"Heeeey." Cyborg poked Beast Boy's unusually immobile form. "Are you okay? You look worried. Constipated? Is it that time of the month?"

Robin frowned at the immature behavior and Starfire giggled simply because she didn't know what he was talking about. Raven looked over blandly – stubborn bits of rice still stuck, Beast Boy noted grievingly.

"No!" Beast Boy bit back, waving away Cyborg's hand away. "I'm eating."

Cyborg looked amused. "Since when is 'eating' a state of being? I asked you if you were okay." Beast Boy gave him a 'look', raised eyebrow and all. "You haven't moved or spoken for the past ten minutes."

Beast Boy cursed internally. He has tried so hard to act normal that he forgotten to actually act like himself. Which wasn't normal.

Raven gave something of a tiny smirk. "You even stopped eating. Besides… She paused, drawing Beast Boy's gaze back to her… and the ever-present rice that mocked him so. "You have soy sauce _all over_ your face."

Beast Boy flushed in embarrassment and wiped it off with a napkin. He was sure this was a trap! She wanted him to reveal the rice on her face in retaliation. And she would accuse him of staring at her. And then—and then… She would have won because she made him fall for her trap!

"Yeeees. I see that I dooo." He replied, smirking in a manner that he hoped would tell Raven he was on to her scheming ways.

Cyborg bopped him on the head, assured that whatever moronic thought the changeling had would be knocked loose. He was a good friend.

Robin shook his head disapprovingly. It made Beast Boy think of what a parent might do. "You guys are making a mess." Were they? The green Titan hadn't even noticed… "If you want to goof off go do it somewhere food-free."

"Free food!?" Beast Boy yelped, hoping his ears had not deceived him.

"No. You don't listen to me, do you?" Robin sighed. Beast Boy just _grinned _back.

"You contain nourishment upon your plate Beast Boy. Why do you have the need for more?" Starfire piped up.

Beast Boy shrugged. She was right after all. He was already very much excited about what he…had… to eat…

He stared.

Raven had wiped away the bits of rice. That wasn't so much the problem now…

Instead of small grains of rice, small drops of chocolate became residents on Raven's face as she made an effort to try Starfire's chocolate-covered fruit dessert.

Beast Boy wasn't sure what was making Raven eat so messily today…

All he could do was sink in his seat and whimper.

……

Disclaimer: No owning by me.

Uh…

I haven't updated this for… almost two years. I'm not sure what made me do this chapter other than that I wanted to write and I logged into my Fanfiction account to watch a story I want to read more of. I might do more. I guess that depends on how many of you still even have any interest in this story.

You know. I kind of stopped watching this after the raven arc. frown Tell me if I get something that is canon wrong. I mean, Robin isn't married to Starfire and none of them died, right?

So. Good? Bad? Made you want to _die_? Critique me yon knaves!


End file.
